De Amor y Hermandad: Honda & Im
by NEKO NO GIN
Summary: UA, basado en el Foro APH Academy. Una Hermanda se convierte en amor, con sus consecuencias.JapónxOC.Cap 1: SÓLO ES ESTE DE ASIA. Nichiko está estresada, tal vez a causa de un par a quien conoce....


De Amor y Hermandad: Honda & Im.

Neko no Gin: ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Ahora sí, a hacer esta historia…

Yami no Dark: …De la cual a Neko no le pertenece nada…

Hikari no Kari: …Y Chibi no podrá ver.

Chibi Neko-chan: T.T Crueles.

Neko: Muy bien, adiós (Echa a Chibi-Neko)

Chibi-Neko (Desde fuera): ¡Volveré! ÒÓ!.

Kari: Bien ya que eso se resolvió, podemos continuar.

Dark: ¡Y recuerden! A Neko no le pertenece nada n.n, y esto se basa en el chat de h t t p : / / a p h a . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m.

Neko: Bien, al fanfic.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekazu (Si me pertenecieran aparecerían México, los Latinos y Otros y sería más fiel a la Historia) el Foro Axis Powers Hetalia Academy y su Chat tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los administradores de h t t p : / / f o r o a c t i v o . c o m (Obvio que sin espacios ¬¬) y a la Admin General Nan. Los OC's les pertenecen a sus respectivos Ussers, en otras palabras, nada me pertenece.

Summary del fanfic: UA, basado en el Foro APH Academy. Una amistad se convierte en Hermandad, una hermandad en amor, con defectos, dolor y acciones. JapónxCorea del Norte.

Summary del Capítulo: A Nichiko le estresa algo, ¿qué será? Tal vez algo que involucre a unos conocidos suyos…

Agradecimientos a: Lucid Admin por ayudarme con el título n.n, y a Jun y a Pom por sus Doramas del Chat XD.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada una lista para que no se pierdan:

Nombre /Personaje

Kiku /Japón.

Hee-Chul/Hye /Corea del Norte.

Nichiko /Fem!Japón.

Arthur /Inglaterra.

Natalia /Bielorrusia.

Yao /China.

Iván /Rusia.

Sey /Seychelles.

Mei /Taiwán.

Xiân /Hong-Kong.

Yong-Soo /Corea del Sur.

* * *

_**Prólogo/Introducción:**_

"_**Sólo es Este de Asia" (Título robado del MAD de Hetalia del mismo nombre ¬¬!) :**_

-"¡Kiku! No te vayas a lastimar, aru"-decía un joven a un chico.

-"Está bien, Yao nii-san"-contestó el menor.

Los dos pelinegros caminaron hasta llegar a una casa típica asiática.

-"¡Ya llegamos, aru!"-gritó Yao.

-"¡Yao-Aniki!"-varios niños pequeños llegaron y lo abrazaron, mientras Kiku observaba, específicamente a un niño de pelo café largo atado en una larga trenza y ojos del mismo color, grandes y expresivos…

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**En la Academia" (El título MÁS tonto que pude poner, ¿cierto? ¬¬):**_

_**14 años después…**_

Si le preguntaran a Honda Nichiko qué era lo más estresante del mundo, podría decir que la Academia. Si le preguntaran qué era lo más estresante de la Academia, no sabría decir. Podría ser el hecho de que en el mismo pasillo de su cuarto en su dormitorio hubiera el cuarto de una chica que con su simple apariencia parecía ser prácticamente hielo (¿Cuál sería su problema?); el hecho de que le agradara y fuera amiga de un chico del cual todos se burlaban por cosas normales (O sea, ¿qué tiene de malo ver seres mágicos?); también estaba el hecho de que había muchos de sus hermanos asiáticos (Bueno, de eso no se quejaba); y por último, no olvidemos el simple y sencillo hecho de los "Doramas" de la Gran Sala Común General. Sí, eso podría ser.

En la APH Academy habían varios edificios y 6 Salas Comunes: una en cada dormitorio de estudiantes (Exclusivamente para los habitantes de cada dormitorio), una en el dormitorio de maestros (De acceso libre, era General), y otra de la cual nadie sabía dónde estaba con exactitud, pero todos llegaban de uno u otro modo. Le llamaban la Gran Sala Común General.

La razón del nombre es debido a que, a diferencia de la Sala Común General del dormitorio de maestros, ésta era más grande: Tenía cocina, sillones, sofá-cama, arbustos, parecía más un edificio grande que otra cosa, y era enorme, además de poseer un Rincón Oriental con todo y Biombo para hacer "cositas" entre los habitantes de la escuela…

¡Ah, sí! Era precisamente eso, el Rincón Oriental y su biombo el origen de su estrés. Para comprender eso, sería mejor retroceder un poquito…

* * *

Desde que Nichiko era niña, había vivido con su hermano mayor, Honda Kiku, en Tokio, Japón. Él trabajaba en una empresa y ella, por su parte se metía en problemas. Desde pequeña, Kiku la entrenó para que pudiera defenderse, con sus puños y en el uso de la katana. Ella hasta llegó a ser la líder de su pandilla en su vieja escuela, pues no era como las otras chicas: Odiaba los uniformes de colores claros, se vendaba el pecho, dando la apariencia de ser plana y hasta aprendió a curar heridas y cicatrices para que su hermano no se enterara. Es más, ni siquiera le ofende que le digan marimacha. Eso sí: Como es virgen (Tiene 15 años, después de todo) le teme a la mayoría de los hombres. Un día, su pandilla se metió en problemas con la pandilla de otra escuela, y, tras un pleito y un arresto y unas libertades bajo fianza después, Kiku, que se iba a ir a trabajar como maestro de Educación Sexual (Tenía muuuuucha experiencia ¬¬) a la APH Academy en Escocia, decidió llevarse a Nichiko con él, para poder vigilarla más de cerca. Fue ahí donde empezó su estrés.

Primero que nada: ¡El uniforme era horrible! Muy infantil, el de verano era una blusa de manga corta con un overol-falda muy cursi de cuadros morado, y al de invierno sólo se le agregaba un suéter blanco. El de los chicos era más bonito, con camisa, chaleco y pantalón azul en verano y con chaqueta azul en invierno. Por eso, cuando no usaba el uniforme, usaba el de su antigua escuela. Segundo: Ya no tenía las libertades de antes, pues su hermano la vigilaba de cerca. Tercero: Lo que comenzó en el Rincón Oriental…

Fue poco después que ella llegara a la Academia. Im Hee-Chul, uno de sus "hermanos asiáticos", estaba deprimido porque su hermano gemelo, Im Yong-Soo, le había quitado el listón con el que se hacía su trenza. Entristecido, Hee-Chul tomó la katana de Kiku y se cortó el cabello, quédandole corto, muy corto. Esa noche, Kiku lo "consoló", en el mal sentido, llevándolo atrás del biombo del Rincón Oriental, y le hizo…"cosas".

Fue el comienzo de todo: ambos asiáticos, después de estas "sesiones", terminaron enamorándose, y técnicamente, adoptando a los Chibis del Jardín de Niños de la Academia, tanto así que Kiku llegó a ganarse el apodo de "Otou-san" y Hee-Chul el de "Okaa-san", por parte de los chibis y Sey, la profesora de biología de sólo 16 años.

Claro que, se peleaban, como cualquier pareja, y esto era lo que molestaba no sólo a Nichiko, sino a todos en General: Casi todas las noches, las peleas comenzaban en "separación", pero en un dos por tres volvían. Tanto que se le dio el apodo de "Dramas" o "Doramas".

Claro que, como todo problema tiene solución, y este tendría su solución de un modo muy extraño.

Neko: ¿Qué les pareció?

Dark: F-E-O.

Neko: No te pregunté a ti ¬¬!

Dark: sí, sí, lo que digas.

Kari: Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, pero antes…

Summary del Próximo Capítulo: Kiku se ve nervioso, le pedirá ayuda a Arthur con… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan caro? ¿Habrá boda pronto? XD, creo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora, creo que es mejor dejar a nuestro querido japo darle una sorpresa a su querido norcoreano…

Neko: Ahora sí.Por cierto, dejen 4 reviews y actualizo XD!.

Todas: ¡ADIÓS!

NEKO NO GIN.

_

* * *

_

_Kumi no Nawa EAST ASIA_

_Kurai de ja mitokuri _

_Kurunai shiku kashi natandi _

_Tada EAST ASIA._

_**El País es Este de Asia **_

_**Lugar de Ojos negros **_

_**Yo no sé de cosas **_

_**Complicadas Sólo es **_

_**Este de Asia. **_

_** --****-"East Asia"-Nakajima Miyuki.**_


End file.
